Hope Mikaelson
Hope Mikaelson jest córką Niklausa Mikaelsona oraz Hayley Marshall. Jest hybrydą ponieważ odziedziczyła ów gen po ojcu i prawdopodobnie posiada też umiejętności magiczne po swojej babci, Esther, która była czarownicą. Nosi nazwisko swojego ojca. Mieszkała z ciotką Rebekah poza Nowym Orleanem. Obecnie mieszka w Nowym Orleanie z rodziną. Dziecko zostało poczęte w odcinku Bring It On, ale dopiero w The Originals okazało się że Hayley jest w ciąży. Hope przyszła na świat w odcinku From a Cradle to a Grave. Sezon 4 thumb|left|222px|Hayley dotyka brzucha.W odcinku'' The Originals, czarownica Sophie Deveraux ujawnia, że Hayley jest w ciąży z Klausem. Mówi, że dziecko jest jedną z luk w naturze. Później ujawniono, że było to możliwe z powodu genu wilkołaka-hybrydy. Sophie żąda, aby Mikaelson pomógł jej, a w przeciwnym razie zabije matkę i dziecko. Klaus początkowo nie chce mieć nic do czynienia z dzieckiem i z Hayley. Mówi czarownicom, że popełniły błąd, jeżeli myślą, że będą nim manipulować za ich pomocą. Po rozmowie z Camille i namowie Elijah zmienia zdanie. Kiedy wampir pyta go o Hayley i jej nienarodzone dziecko, Klaus odpowiada, że każdy król potrzebuje dziedzica i ostatecznie zgadza się na warunki czarownic. The Originals |-|Sezon 1 = |-|Sezon 2= rightW Rebirth, Hope znajduje się wraz z Rebekah, w pokoju. Pierwotna opowiada bratanicy bajkę opartą na historii Klausa i Nowego Orleanu. W owej bajce ojciec dziewczynki jest królem Nowego Orleanu i z powodu wrogów, jest zmuszony wysłać małą księżniczkę z dala od domu. Jednak Rebekah dodaje, że król i jego szlachetny brat, odzyskają królestwo i sprowadzą dziewczynkę do domu. Wampirzyca kładzie Hope do łóżeczka, a obok niej stawia figurkę drewnianego rycerzyka, którą niegdyś dostała od brata. Gdy Elijah próbuje posprzątać pokój Hayley, który dziewczyna dostała od Klausa dla swojej córeczki, Hayley wchodzi do niego, robiąc wyrzuty Elijah, i każąc mu, aby przestał. Dziewczyna wygania go z pokoju, a później sama niszczy pokój córeczki, tłumacząc Elijah, że zabicie Francesca nie zgładziło jej bólu po stracie Hope. Później Klaus przyznaje rację Elijah, że powinien był zaakceptować ciążę Hayley, ponieważ jego zabawa w króla spowodowała teraz brak Hope przy nich. Pierwotny pociesza Hayley, obiecując jej, że będzie mogła ponownie tulić dziecko w ramionach. W Alive and Kicking, w drodze na bagna Hayley tłumaczy Klausowi, że nie może być królową wilkołaków, ponieważ jest w rozsypce po stracie córeczki. Klaus mówi dziewczynie, że wie jak się czuje. Dodaje, że myśli o Hope całymi dniami i nocami. leftW The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah i Hope znajdują się na placu zabaw. Wokół biegają dzieci, a pierwotna huśta dziewczynkę. Słysząc odgłosy, odwraca się i zauważa szpaki. Orientuje się, że Esther znalazła je i przestraszona dzwoni do braci. Powiadamia ich o tym oraz prosi, aby nie mówić nic Hayley, ponieważ ich matka jest mądra i sprytna. Dodaje, że zgubiła jej głupie szpaki i mówi, aby Pierwotni napisali jej, jakie mają plany. Wampirzyca wsadza Hope do samochodu, a po chwili sama do niego wsiada. rightPo dojeździe w wyznaczone miejsce, Pierwotna wchodzi do baru wraz z bratanicą. Elijah już tam na nie czeka. Gdy Rebekah stawia Hope na stole, mała obserwuje wszystko z nosidełka. Elijah wyciąga dziewczynkę, a następnie siada. Pierwotna uważa, ze jest to takie ludzie i dodaje, że malutka przypomniała jej jak bardzo pragnie dziecka, choć wie, iż nie może go mieć. Elijah mówi o tym jak, ich matka porwała go, torturowała i dała propozycję bycia z powrotem człowiekiem. Rodzeństwo łapie się za ręce, a Hope obserwuje wszystko. Rebekah zauważa na mankiecie brata plamę krwi. leftZaniepokojona wampirzyca mówi, że czas zmienić pieluszkę malutkiej. Elijah oddaje bratanicę siostrze, a ta bierze ją na ręce. Pierwotna widzi ślady krwi i nie zaniepokojoną tym kelnerkę. Otwiera drzwi, a w środku znajdują się rozszarpane ciała wielu ludzi. Wampirzyca wycofuje się i uspokaja małą. Udając, że wszystko jest okej, wraca i wkłada Hope do nosidełka. Elijah stwierdza fakt, że ciężko jest wierzyć w to jacy byli niewinni kiedyś. Gdy mówi, że nie mogą pozwolić światu jej skrzywdzić, pierwotna popiera go i skręca bratu kark. Hope obserwuje to wszystko. Robiąc dziwną minę, patrzy na ciotkę. frame|Hayley przytula Hope.W The Map of Moments, Rebekah i Elijah rozmawiają, a mała Hope przygląda się trzymając w buzi paluszek. Później Elijah opiekuje się Hope, gdy on i Rebekah czekają na rodziców dziewczynki. Pierwotna wiedząc, że jest sezon na ognisko, szykuje drewno na opał. Mówi bratu, że wierzy mu, iż to, co zrobił w restauracji, miało służyć dobru Hope. Pozwala mu wziąć ją na ręce. Elijah wyciąga dziewczynkę z nosidełka i łapie ją za rączkę. Rodzeństwo zastanawia się dlaczego ich rodzina wiecznie walczy, a ich bratanica przygląda się wszystkiemu zaciekawiona. Po chwili słychać nadjeżdżający samochód, w którym znajdują się rodzice Hope. Niklaus ledwo zdąża zaparkować, zanim Hayley wyskakuje z samochodu i szybko biegnie do córeczki. Widząc ją, zatrzymuje się ma chwilę, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Wówczas Elijah podaje jej malutką, a Hayley wita ją, mówiąc "Cześć", po czym przytula z nieskrywaną ulgą. Po chwili jednak przekazuje dziecko Klausowi, który również jest bliski łez. leftObydwoje całują córeczkę raz po raz, podczas gdy Hope radośnie gaworzy. Po pewnym czasie ojciec dziewczynki bawi się z nią, gdy do pokoju wchodzi Hayley. Kładzie na stole długopis i kartkę, by Klaus mógł napisać swoje życzenie. Niklaus stwierdza jednak, że ta zabawa jest głupia, a do tego trzyma małe dziecko. Dziewczyna proponuje, że potrzyma malutką, gdy on będzie pisał. Bierze córeczkę na ręce i obserwuje jak Pierwotny pisze życzenie. Ponieważ jest ironiczne w stosunku do niej, lekko się oburza. Wyrywa z ręki Klausa kartkę, zwija ją w kulę i rzuca na ziemię, po czym wraz z małą Hope wychodzi.frame|Hayley karmi dziewczynkę. Rebekah znajduje stary aparat fotograficzny. Prosi Klausa, aby ten zrobił im selfie, na co on reaguje złością. W końcu robi zdjęcie, ale Elijah i Niklaus dochodzą do wniosku, że będą musieli je spalić, aby nie wpadło w niewłaściwe ręce. Hayley odbiera od nich fotografię i wrzuca ją do ognia. Wraz z córeczką obserwuje jak zdjęcie pali się. Później Hope jest karmiona mlekiem z butelki na bujanym krześle na werandzie, przez mamę. Hayley usypia malutką. thumb|leftW Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Hayley wita swoją córeczkę, która przed chwilą się obudziła i z uśmiechem wyjmuje ją z łóżeczka. Zanosi ją do kuchni, gdzie spotyka przygotowującego śniadanie Elijah. Pierwotny delikatnie całuje główkę Hope. Matka dziewczynki zabiera ją na werandę, kiedy do domu docierają Klaus oraz Camille. Kobieta jest wyraźnie zadowolona z tego, że mała Hope żyje i jest bezpieczna. Cami zabawia malutką. W Brotherhood of the Damned, kiedy Elijah mdleje Camille zajmuje się małą Hope. Na bagnach Halyey odkrywa, że przed ślubem musi powiedzieć Jacksonowi swoje tajemnice. W tym sekret związany z Hope. Hybryda rezygnuje, ale Jackson podąża za nią i namawia ją do powrotu. W Sanctuary, na bagnach Klaus kategorycznie zabrania Hayley wydania tajemnicy o ich córeczce, jednak panna Marshall mówi mu, że jest już prawie do tego gotowa, a zważając na rosnącego w siłę Finna, małżeństwo to jej jedyna opcja. Wyznaje, iż ufa swemu narzeczonemu, a dzięki temu ślubowi mała Hope będzie miała po swojej stronie armię wilków. Klaus jest jednak nieugięty - uważa, że sam ochroni swą córkę. Wypomina mu, iż to jego rodzina chce zranić małą Hope. Wieczorem Hayley opowiada Jacksonowi pewną historie. Zaskoczony Jackson domyśla się, o kim mówi Hayley, a ona kontynuuje historię... rightW The Devil is Damned, Cami bawi się z malutką w pokoju. Hope szarpiąc obrus powoduje, że zabawka spada na nią, tworząc malutkie zadrapanie na jej czole. Dziewczynka płacze, a Camille pociesza ją. Mała Mikaelson dostaje od wujka różowy plasterek. Na targu Cami dzwoni do Elijah z automatu. Po chwili spoglądając na Hope uświadamia sobie, że po jej zadrapaniu nie ma śladu. Kobieta odrywa plasterek i uśmiecha się do dziecka. Zastanawia się czy przypadkiem to nie Elijah podał swoją krew Hope. Dziewczynka i jej opiekunka jadą do domu. Kobieta uspokaja malutką Mikaelson, a dziewczynka czując zagrożenie zatrzymuje samochód. Nagle dom wybucha, a silnik samochód znów zaczyna pracować. Wystraszona Camille spogląda na siedzącą w swoim foteliku dziewczynkę. }} |-|Sezon 3= Hope zamyka oczka, a po chwili zasypia. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|222px Według Rebekah, Hope wygląda, jak jej mama. Z drugiej strony oczy odziedziczyła po Klausie. Ma jasną skórę, pulchne policzki, malutkie rączki, troszkę brązowych włosów na głowie i jasnoniebieskie oczy jak ojciec. Jako Labonair, musi mieć znamię półksiężyca na prawym ramieniu, tak jak jej matka i daleka krewna Eve. Zdolności Jeszcze dokładnie nie wiadomo, ale możliwe jest, że odziedziczyła po rodzicach umiejętności hybrydy/wilkołaka. Co ciekawe prawdopodobne jest, że Hope odziedziczy jakieś zdolności magiczne po babci, Esther. Chyba że będzie jedyną w swoim rodzaju hybrydzią - wiedźmą. Wystąpienia Pamiętniki Wampirów *''The Originals (wspomniana)'' Sezon 1 *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' Relacje Hayley Marshall thumb|left|222pxHayley jest matką Hope i wiele razy udowodniła, że dba o swoją córkę. Kiedy odkryła, że jest w ciąży, próbowała pozbyć się dziecka za pomocą tojadu, lecz kiedy zaatakowały ją wampiry, zdała sobie sprawę że nie broni tylko siebie, ale także maleństwo. Potem dowiedziała się, jakiej płci będzie i cieszyła się, że będzie miała córkę. W miarę upływu czasy obawy Hayley zaczęły wzrastać, ponieważ nigdy nie miała prawdziwej matki w swoim życiu i tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak nią być, ale w końcu obawy znikły i razem z Klausem starała się chronić dziecko. Było to widoczne gdy Genevieve i dziewczęta ze zbiorów porwały Hope, aby ją zabić. Hayley walczyła za córkę. Wykazała się umiejętnościami i odnalazła ją w iluzji stworzonej przez czarownice. Hayley obiecała córce i sobie że mała będzie wychowywała się lepiej niż ona. Dotrzymała tej obietnicy, wysyłając Hope do Rebekah, aby była bezpieczna z dala od wojen toczących się w Nowym Orleanie. Przez miesiące tęskniła za dziewczynką, pogrążając się w smutku i zabijając czarownice, które uważała za odpowiedzialne tej straty. Wyznała też Klausowi, że nie będzie szczęśliwa, dopóki nie będzie mogła przytulić Hope. Gdy wreszcie spotkała się z córeczką, wyraźnie odżyła. Poprzysięgła sobie zrobić wszystko, by sprowadzić ją do domu. Niklaus Mikaelson thumb|left|222px Klaus jest ojcem Hope. Choć na początku nie chciał mieć dziecka, szybko zmienił zdanie za namową Elijah i zaakceptował fakt iż stanie się ojcem. Bał się, że będzie w stosunku do swego potomka złym tatą, czyli takim, jakim Mikael był dla niego. Obiecał Hayley że zrobi wszystko, aby ona i dziecko były bezpieczne. Potem dowiedział się od Hayley że dziecko będzie dziewczynką i ucieszył się z tego. Stworzył pokoik dla małej obok pokoju jej matki i powiedział dziewczynie, że chciałby, aby ich córka była wychowywana przez oboje rodziców. Miłość Klausa do córki wydobywała z niego to, co najlepsze. Najlepiej widać to w finałowym odcinku i końcowej scenie, gdy powierza ją swej siostrze, Rebekah. Przez długi czas tęsknił za Hope, ale jako cel najwyższy postawił sobie wprowadzenie w mieście takiej sytuacji, która umożliwiłaby dziewczynce wychowywanie się tam. Po wygranej bitwie z Dahilą Ashes to Ashes emocje próbują opaść. Klaus opowiada córce baję na dobranoc... "Dawno, dawno temu był sobie Wilczy Król, który walczył na wojnie. Walczył o najcenniejszy skarb w całym królestwie. Swoją małą księżniczkę. Ale zwycięstwo miało swoją cenę. Stracił sojuszników i zyskał nowych wrogów. I tak, Wilczy Król został sam. Nie żył szczęśliwie, ale czasem najgorsze zakończenia nie są wcale zakończeniami... ''Powinnaś wiedzieć, Mój mały Wilczku, że nawet jeśli wszystko się sypie w naszej historii, zawsze jest kolejny rozdział do opowiedzenia." Rebekah Mikaelson thumb|222pxRebekah jest ciotką Hope. Od wieków stosunki wampirzycy i jej brata Klausa były napięte, dlatego też, gdy nadszedł odpowiedni moment, wyjechała z Nowego Orleanu przed narodzinami Hope, aby rozpocząć nowe życie. Z powodu pogarszających się sytuacji w Nowym Orleanie, Hayley i Klaus postanowili oddać córeczkę pod opiekę Pierwotnej. Rebekah obiecała bratu, że zaopiekuje się Hope najlepiej jak będzie mogła i znajdzie czarownicę która im pomoże. Tak też się stało - wiedźma ukryła je za pomocą zaklęcia, a Rebekah starała się zapewnić Hope wszelakie wygody. Kiedy Esther ją odnalazła, spotkała się z rodzeństwem, a dziewczynką wróciła pod opiekę swej matki. Elijah Mikaelson thumb|left|222pxElijah jest wujkiem Hope. Wampir obiecał Hayley, że będzie chronił ją, jej córkę oraz, że będzie dbał o nie. Zawsze chciał najlepiej dla rodziny, uważał nawet nienarodzoną jeszcze dziewczynkę za drogę do odkupienia Klausa. To on jako pierwszy zaakceptował ciążę Hayley. Gdy obydwoje zbliżyli się do siebie ojciec Hope, obawiał się, że córka będzie mówiła do Elijah tato. Pierwotny obiecał bratu, że będzie tak jak miało być, czyli to Klaus był i będzie ojcem dziecka. Wiedząc, że ciąża jest zagrożona, nie obawiał się zabić czarownice. Po paru miesiącach gdy Rebekah, Elijah i ich bratanica spotkali się, Elijah spędzał z nią każdą możliwą chwilę. Bawił się nią opiekował, a aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo w barze podczas spotkania, zabił wielu ludzi, których podejrzewał o szpiegostwo. Ciekawostki Galeria |-|Sezon 2= |-|Seson 3= Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Rodzina Labonair Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Członkowie Klanu Wilkołaków Półksiężyca